xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Eren Yeager
Eren Yeager (エレン・イェーガー Eren Yēgā?, (often romanized as "Eren Jäger/Eren Jaeger") is the main protagonist of Attack on Titan. Eren is the son of the late Grisha and Kalura Yeager. He was born in the Shiganshina District, a town located on the southern part of the outermost Wall, which was destroyed by Titans during the fall of Wall Maria. His best friends are his childhood companion, Armin Arlert, and his foster sister, Mikasa Ackerman. Titan Ability He is only permitted to change into Titan form when your lifes in extreme peril. But I know I can do it! It's just like how I can't really explain how I'm moving my arm. Just now, my mind unconsciously focused on stopping the cannonball. That's why it decayed; it only had the capabilities and endurance for that. Next time I'm gonna be an even stronger one I'm gonna be a 15 meter-high one that can slaughter other Titans, like before! Eren! Your nose is bleeding You look really pale, and your breathing is rough. History When Eren was nine years old, he saved Mikasa Ackerman from being sold into slavery by human traffickers. On a visit to the Ackermans' home, he and his father discovered both parents murdered and their daughter missing. Fearing the worst, Dr. Yeager instructed Eren to stay within the house while he fetched the police. However Eren, wanting to rescue the missing girl as soon as possible, managed to track the kidnappers' trail to a small cabin in the forest behind the house. Opening the door to the room where Mikasa was being held captive, he found her laying on the floor with two of the kidnappers keeping watch. Feigning distress and saying that he was lost, he got them to drop their guard. As one of them closed in to pat his head, Eren slit his throat with a knife he had hidden behind his back and quickly ducked back out of the room. As the second man went after him with an ax, Eren charged him with a makeshift spear, piercing him in the shoulder. Once he was down, Eren proceeded to stab him to death in a wild frenzy while Mikasa looked on in horror. As Eren untied her in the aftermath, he was caught off-guard by the third kidnapper, who proceeded to strangle him. Mikasa picked up the knife Eren used, but balked at the thought of using it to kill someone. Eren urged her to fight back, warning her that they would both be killed if she did nothing. As Eren began to lose consciousness, Mikasa finally lost all inhibition and lunged at their attacker, stabbing him through the heart and killing him instantly. When Dr Yeager eventually returned with the police in tow, he took Eren aside scolded him angrily for his reckless behaviour. While Eren was genuinely sorry for upsetting his father, he expressed no remorse whatsoever for killing the kidnappers. When Mikasa remarked that she was cold, Eren gave her the scarf from his own neck; and when Dr. Yeager invited Mikasa to live with their family from then on, Eren accepted her with no hesitation, tugging on her sleeve and shyly insisting that they return home. 104th Training Squad Arc After the fall of Wall Maria, Eren, Mikasa and Armin briefly stay in a landfill working on a farm before reaching the proper age to enroll in the military. After these five years, they begin their first day on the training grounds as instructor Keith Shadis grills them all on whether or not they will be Titan food. Eren restores his vow to kill all Titans, and that next time around, they will be the ones who will be devoured. Before training, Eren draws a crowd of trainees at dinnertime and upon questioning, describes the appearance of the Colossal and Armored Titans. He becomes sick as he remembers his mother being eaten, at which point Marco suggests they no longer question Eren about things he would rather not bring back. However, Eren attributes this to eagerness to begin his training and kill all the Titans with the Survey Corps. Jean Kirstein interrupts Eren and mocks his decision. Eren does not admire Jean's desire to join the Military Police simply to live in the Interior Walls and the two prepare to fight each other. The bell signaling the end of dinner rings breaking the tension and the two drop their disagreement with each other. The next day, the trainees begin practicing with the 3D Maneuver Gear. Eren utterly fails to keep himself steady and takes extra tutoring from Armin and Mikasa. He knocks himself out and at dinner, other trainees mock his performance especially after his pledge to kill all Titans. Back at the dorm, Connie and Jean do not offer any suggestions and Eren visits Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover for help. Although they are reluctant at first, the group exchange their stories of how they first encountered the Titans. The three exchange tips and later, depart as friends. Eren is back at the practice rigging as Shadis lets him try to balance himself on the 3DMG one last time before he will be shipped to the landfills. At first, it appears Eren can maintain his balance and his peers begin cheering, but just as quickly, Eren flips upside down. Shadis has him put back on the ground and after a few moments of contemplation, has Eren switch equipment with Thomas Wagner. Eren easily keeps his balance and Shadis reveals his gear was defective, impressing everyone as Eren could keep his balance, even for a while, with the broken equipment. Shadis mentally notes to Eren's father, Grisha Yeager, that his son is finally becoming a soldier. In the year 848, two years before graduation, Eren accompanies the other trainees on a wilderness hunt to sustain themselves in times of peace, where he and Jean continually get at each others throats. During this trip, Krista Lenz is kidnapped by thieves and Eren assists is rescuing her, helping lead to the criminals' arrest. He is also seen with Marco as they contemplate on which military branch they will join. In 850, Eren graduates in the top 10 of the 104th Trainees Squad, along with Mikasa, Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Armin, Ymir, Jean and a few others. After graduation, he is assigned to clean the cannons atop Wall Rose with Sasha, Connie and a few others. There they witness the return of the Colossal Titan, who has not been seen in the last five years, and Eren is forced to face the Titan in combat as his fellow trainees can all but look on in horror. Equipment * Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, allows great mobility while facing titans. **The simplest move possible with the 3DMG is simply aiming and firing the grapple hooks at an object and then activating the gas mechanism to reel oneself toward said object. They can then disconnect the hook and continue moving forward. Usually however, soldiers must be able to move around in order to navigate in general. Therefore, they tend to use their momentum in order to swing around targets. * 14 Ultra Hard steel blades used to cut through titans weak points , they are sharp enough to cut through human bones too. Feats Human * Kills two men when he was 9. * Manages to keep his balance for a short time even though he was wearing faulty equipment and after getting proper gear he easily kept his balanche. * Graduates as the 5th best trainee after their 5 years of military training. **it is possible to die in the training. * Titan slaying training. * Skilled with 3D maneuver gear. * and even manages to kill a titan while wearing it!. * Eren has regeneration even when he is not transformed but it's a lot slower. Titan Form Eren learned how to control it, understand human speech, constructs things and write. * 15-meters tall. * Can partly transform before a cannon ball hits him. Strength *Lifts and carries a boulder that weights around 700 tons, in comparison it would be 1.9 × maximum takeoff mass of a Boeing 747 aircraft (The Titans are lighter than they look but official weight is unknown,) * Wrecks a 15-meter titan. **Gif. * Punch decapitates another 15-meter titan. **Gif. * Tackles and throws 15-meter titan. **Gif. * Sends two titans flying with one strike. **Gif. * Heavily damaged he still pushes through multiple titan , picks up a 15-meter titan with his teeth then throws it and another titan inside a building. **Gif. * Hits Female Titan so hard that she flies 30 meters in to the air. **Uppercuts Female Titan inside a building. * Bites and holds Female Titans leg. * Puts Armored Titan into a submission hold and rips his arm off, Eren learned the move from Annie, (Armored Titan is physically stronger than Eren ) . Speed, Agility * Fights quickly. **Gif. * Keeps up with running Female Titan and Female Titan can sprint faster than Survey Corps horses. Durability and Regeneration * Regens a destroyed arm in few seconds. **Regens most of his both arms in seconds. * Regens most of his head in few seconds. * Only partly transformed into a titan he stops a cannon ball. Coordinate Erens special ability to control titans. Eren has used it only twice so the exact nature and limitations are unknown. *Orders other titans to devour another titan ---- Weakness If you can cut or pierce the back of his titan forms neck you can kill Eren who is inside it TV Tropes * Eren himself has of Amnesia: The gaps in his childhood memories were due the trauma of him eating his father Grischa in Titan form, and coming to next to what little was left over. Cbmattack-301-0131 44363755422 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0130 44413834521 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0134 44413834411 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0133 44363755382 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0137 44363755242 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0136 44413834291 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0135 44363755312 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0116 43505034175 o.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0856.jpg Cbmattack-301-0115 43505034215 o.jpg Category:Sword Wielders Category:Metahumans Category:Chosen Ones Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Most Wanted List Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gunslinger Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Hidden Power Category:Assassins Category:Attack on Titan Universe Category:Size-Shifter‏‎ Category:Transformation Category:Orphan Category:Invulnerability Category:Cannibal Category:Amnesia Category:Sadists Category:Masochist Category:Titan Shifters Category:Near-Death Experience Category:PTSD Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Indomitable Will Category:Horseback Riding Category:Strength Class 100 Category:One-Man Army Category:Street Fighters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Special Forces Category:Lab Rat Category:Secret Keeper Category:Child Soldiers Category:Eldian Empire Category:Convicts Category:Mountain Buster Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Memory Charm Category:Royalty Category:Thief Category:Giants Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Scouts Category:Body Alteration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Charisma Category:Warrior Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Recruiter Category:Cursed Category:Manslaughter Category:Petrified Category:Prisoners of War Category:Characters who know techniques